Kaleidescope
by Black Violin
Summary: Shizuo manages to seriously hurt Izaya, sending him to the hospital. He is convinced the information broker is up to something.


Shizuo hadn't meant to hurt him. Actually, he _had_ meant to hurt him, but he didn't think he could actually do it. Aside from Simon, that sushi loving, gentle giant of a Russian, Izaya was the only other person he seriously believed couldn't be harmed.

Izaya was a creep, instigator, dirty rotten trouble maker, and above all else a dangerous person to get mixed up with. Shizuo had hated him since the day he laid eyes on him in high school. The feeling was mutual, of course, and Izaya only felt the compulsive need to intentionally grate on his short fuse. In general, they just hated each other with a passion.

No matter how much Shizuo hated that man, even he couldn't bring himself to believe that he deserved to be in the hospital, hooked up to all those machines. It was just too unreal.

"You just had to piss me off, didn't you?" Shizuo asked the motionless figure in the bed. He passed a hand through his blonde hair, fidgeting. An unlit cigarette hung loosely in his mouth. The last thing he wanted right now was to get yelled at for smoking in a hospital. He spoke to Izaya with a mix of disdain for the man and regret for what had happened. "I fucking hate you."

Shizuo didn't like violence. Perhaps he was violence itself, but he really hated that part of him. The inhuman strength he gained when he was angry had hurt a lot of people before. He wasn't really proud of it, but he couldn't stop it either. There were only a handful of people in Ikebukuro who he couldn't hurt, including Izaya.

Until now.

Izaya thought it would be funny to mess with him. It was the usual, "Hey! Here I am to piss you off~ Come and get me~" cat and mouse routine.

"IIIIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAA KUUUUUUN!" Shizuo had yelled. They were near one of the main streets in Ikebukuro. People stopped to watch as the familiar scene played out. Shizuo grabbed the largest, and closet object he could find and flung it at the dark haired man.

Izaya moved out of the way, laughing insanely. "Your aim is a little off Shizu chan~"

Shizuo growled as loud as he could. Adrenaline pumped through his system, triggered by his anger. He blindly lifted another huge object – a vending machine this time, and threw it. People scattered out of the way like little frightened animals.

Izaya grinned and moved out of the way again. He was enjoying their farce; he always had. It was clear in his sharp eyes. He pulled out a set of knives and expertly threw them at the blonde man. One tore through the fabric on the shoulder of his trademark bartender uniform, two missed, and the fourth tore through the skin on his cheek, narrowly missing his earlobe.

Izaya smirked and took off down the street. The other took hold of a yield sign. It bent in his hand as he uprooted it from the concrete. Shizuo chased after him and threw it like a spear. Izaya ducked into an alley before it could impale him.

The dark haired man was fast, and sly. He always was. That was part of the reason Shizuo didn't think he could ever hurt him. Izaya was invincible, in his own way. He'd managed to hit him with a vending machine once before, and he'd survived with hardly any damages.

Thinking back on it now, maybe a semi truck was too much. Even for the invincible.

Shizuo wasn't thinking. There was hardly any room for thought when he was focused on killing Izaya. Their fight continued as it always did. Izaya constantly stayed just out of reach, and Shizuo ended up with mostly cuts and scratches. The city often ended up with more damage than either of them.

"Get out of my town!" He yelled, stalking the other man into the street. Izaya laughed in response, just pissing him off further.

Shizuo grabbed the only thing he could find in heavy traffic; a semi truck. Ok, so it probably wasn't the only thing, but it was the closest thing he could get his hands on. He lifted it above his head, the weight of it straining his body. The driver bailed instantly.

With a loud growl, the powerful blonde hurled the massive vehicle. It would have missed to other man completely if the trailer hadn't flipped over the cab.

Shizuo had waited for Izaya to pop out of somewhere. He imagined him coming out from the wreckage and laughing mischievously, insulting him in some form or another. So why wasn't he?

Voices from the crowd started to murmur. Anticipation from bystanders steadily turned to anxiousness. It drenched the air with its weight.

Someone finally asked, "Do you see him?"

Shizuo was still irritated. He stomped over to the truck, half expecting the information broker to attack him.

"IIII-zaaaa-yaaa kuuun," he called out darkly, voice growling as he checked the wreckage. People from the sidewalk moved in closer. People from their cars got out. Shizuo even caught sight of Celty, the headless rider, from the corner of his eye among the mass of bodies.

"There he is!" Someone shouted.

Shizuo rounded to the other side of the truck and instantly paled.

All that could be seen of Izaya was an arm, dangling between the semi-truck trailer and the trunk of another car.

The voices grew louder in panic. "Call an ambulance!"

The blonde man stared, wide-eyed in disbelief. How…?

Celty moved to his side. She rapidly typed on her cell phone and shoved it in his face to read. "Let's get out of here!"

The Dullahan pulled on his arm. Shizuo hesitantly followed in a daze as they boarded her motorcycle and raced away from the wreck. Everything else was a blur.

Looking at Izaya now, it was hard to believe he was ever invincible – that he was one of the most powerful people in Ikebukuro. His lanky frame could easily be traced through the hospital bed sheets. Shizuo had never realized how small the man's body was. Izaya's face held no malice now. His sharp eyes were closed; giving his features a gentle, harmless look.

"I fucking hate you," Shizuo said again. Naturally there was no response. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, breaking it in half in his fingers. He grabbed Izaya by the front of his hospital gown, jerking him up a few inches from the bed, and shouted, "What the hell are you planning Iyaza?"

"What are you doing?" A brash nurse rushed into the room and pulled on Shizuo's grip, trying to separate them. He released his grasp. The smaller man's body fell back to the bed.

"He's planning something!" he yelled to the nurse.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said. She held her arms out to keep him from getting closer; a human barrier.

"He's planning something! He has to be!" Shizuo shouted. Images of the woman from his childhood flooded his mind – that woman who gave him milk every day and was kind; the one he ended up injuring. Izaya was different…he hated him…he wouldn't have gone down unless it was intentional.

"You have to leave! Or I'll call security!"

"He's up to something!" Shizuo repeated uselessly. He looked down to the nurse, starting to feel helpless. "He planned this somehow…I know he did. He's got some twisted scheme. I know he does!"

"Security!" the nurse called.

"I'll find out what your plan is Izaya!" he shouted to the dark haired man. "I swear to you I will!"

"Security!"

Shizuo stomped out, passing security as he left.

Izaya was pronounced dead 4 days later.

xxxxxxxx

**I may or may not continue this. Hope you enjoyed! Read and review~**

-BV


End file.
